Confidence
by Voldinette
Summary: OS - Lorsqu'Harry parle avec une mystérieuse confidente dans une salle de classe vide, les sentiments se découvrent...


Ceci est ma toute premier OS sur ce site et partout ailleurs, j'espère que vous apprécirez !

Tout les personnages sont tirées du livre de J.K. Rowling (donc pas à moi)

* * *

Je n'ai pas réussit à dormir de la nuit… Encore des cauchemars avec Voldy, il y en a à presque toutes les nuits depuis un mois. Si ce n'est pas plus…

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione pour la cinquième fois ce matin

- Oui, oui…

- Il a faim ! déclara Ron

Hermione soupira et marcha un peu plus rapidement en nous disant : « Je vous rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à faire.» Depuis un moment, dès que Ron est là, Hermione part… Ils ont encore dut se disputer. Nous arrivons finalement à la Grande Salle. Ron se précipite vers les plats en courant, tandis que moi, je marche lentement… J'ai la tête baissée lorsque je percute quelqu'un… Plutôt quelqu'une… Je me relève et lui tends ma main…

- Merci… Ça ne va pas la tête !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Je regarde enfin la personne dans laquelle j'ai foncée… Je fini par découvrir Pansy Parkinson, je la regarde dans les yeux et il n'y a aucun son qui ne sort de notre bouche… Une chance que nous n'étions pas entrés dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde nous dévisagerait… Bref, une minute passe et le lien finit par se rompre. Pansy part de son côté, et moi du miens… Je pars rejoindre Ron à la table des Griffondor. Il a déjà dévoré quatre tranches de jambon et deux tranches de pains. Je grignote une pomme et je me lève tout en inventant une excuse pour aller ailleurs… Ron restera mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Je vais aller chercher mon chaudron, il est encore au dortoir

- Ok, a plus, me salua mon meilleur ami

Je pars et me rends à mon cours de potion, j'avais rapetissé mon chaudron et l'avais glissé dans mes poches de pantalons. Je me marche dans les couloirs silencieux, lorsque j'entends une personne pleurer… Elle se trouve dans une salle de classe vide, dans le noir. Je crois que c'est une fille, c'est mon intuition qui me le dit. La porte est entrouverte, je me permets d'entrer.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne veux pas… me dit la jeune fille

Elle a les genoux remontés sur la poitrine et le visage enfoui dans ceux-ci. Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle et commence à lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter. Nous restons en silence un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle se calme, elle soupire et se sèche les larmes.

- Tu peux me le dire, ça va sûrement t'enlever un poids sur les épaules.

- Je me dégoutte…

- Si tu veux, je peux aussi partir. lui dis-je

- Non ! Reste, je ne veux pas être seule, mon meilleur ami disparait tout le temps depuis un mois.

Elle me prend la main, peut-être pour se donner du courage ou pour seulement sentir ma présence à ses côtés. Je ne sais toujours pas qui elle est… Pourtant, je me sens bien ici. Elle ne me met pas de pression… Je crois, que quand elle a pris ma main, ça m'a aussi fait du bien…

- Je sais, moi aussi ma meilleure amie disparait.

- Je ne sais plus à qui me confier.

- Je te comprends, moi aussi je me sens pris dans mes problèmes, l'informais-je

Elle renifle et me serre un peu plus la main…

- Je ne veux pas être mangemort… chuchota-t-elle

- Ne le deviens pas, va en parler à Dumbledore

- Il est trop tard, je le suis depuis une semaine.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de camps…

Elle se remet à pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis celui choisi pour anéantir Voldemort et je fais copain-copain avec une de ses disciples. Pourtant, je sens qu'elle ne me ment pas en ce moment. Malheureusement, je ne suis toujours pas capable d'identifier cette personne.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée

Elle dépose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en serrant ma main dans la sienne. Je sourie, cette fille est unique…

- Tu peux me raconter ce qui te tracasse aussi…

- C'est ri-rien, bafouillai-je

- Oh, non, Il y a quelque chose, tu m'as dit que tu te sentais pris dans tes problèmes. Tu m'as écouté, alors à mon tour.

Je la serre dans mes bras, ça me donne du courage. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence mes confidences.

- J'ai une pression énorme, tout le monde compte sur moi. Je ne suis pas nécessairement un sorcier meilleur que les autres. J'ai juste 17 ans et je dois anéantir Voldemort.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, mais tu a plein d'amis qui t'aident… Pas moi, dit la mystérieuse confidente

- Tu n'es pas la seule

Nous nous serrons un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Nous nous étouffons presque dans ce câlin si rassurant.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté… Harry

- Tu connais mon identité ?

- Oui, tu es le seul qui doive sauver le monde des griffes de Lord Voldemort.

Elle se lève et marche vers la porte.

- On se revoit…

- Attend, je ne sais pas qui tu es… Je sais juste que tu es une fille de Serpentard

- Je suis aussi en 7e année, on a plusieurs cours en commun

Elle se rapproche, je vois sa silhouette venir vers moi. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je me sens rougir… Une chance que la pièce est plongée dans le noir…

- On se revoit en cours de potion, me dit la Serpentard

- En potion… Merde, je suis en retard !

- Tu avais une rencontre avec Dumby…

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Après mon état de transe d'une dizaine de secondes, je courus vers la porte pour découvrir l'identité de ma confidente, ma Serpentard. Je regarde partout dans les couloirs, ils sont vide, aucune trace d'elle. Je me rends, la tête basse, les pieds trainants et le moral à zéro, au sous-sol. Après la longue marche silencieuse dans le château, je me retrouve devant la porte qui mène à mon cours de potion. J'ouvre la porte, le silence est pesant, Rogue me fusille du regard et m'envoie m'asseoir.

- Vous aurez aussi une retenue, quelle est votre excuse, vous avez perdue votre montre, comme Miss Parkinson ? demanda le professeur Rogue

- Je ne suis pas le seul en retard ?

- Tu es aussi stupide que tu le laisse paraitre, Potter, me nargua Malefoy

Plusieurs Serpentard ricanent. Je remarque que Pansy et Malefoy ne ricanent pas. Elle, elle sourie, elle me sourie, je crois. Lui, il se frotte le derrière de la tête, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné une claque.

- Silence ! dit Rogue

Le silence reprit et tout le monde continua sa potion. Le cours fini rapidement et je pus enfin sortir.

- Je te rejoins plus tard, Ron. Va manger !

- Ok, a plus vieux

Je le salue rapidement de la main et cherche Pansy dans la foule qui sort du cours. Je ne la voie pas ! Je fouille rapidement dans mon sac pour sortir la carte des maraudeurs et la chercher. Je la trouve enfin, elle se dirige vers sa salle commune. Avec la carte toujours en main, je cours dans les couloirs. Je cours à en perdre l'haleine. Je suis devant la porte du dortoir des Serpentard. Pansy est entrée, je ne pourrais pas lui avouer une chose de plus. Je m'assois par terre et attends de la voir sortir. Ça doit faire 5 minutes que je suis assis sur le sol humide du sous-sol lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvre… Je tombe sur Malefoy et Hermione ! Ils sont main dans la main… Je coirs que ça ne les dérangeras pas trop-trop si je veux rencontrer Pansy pour lui avouer ce que je ressens.

- J'aimerais voir Pansy, dis-je

- Entre, Potter

- Harry, ne le dis pas à Ronald, je ne veux pas que lui ou Drago soit blessé…

- Je ne serais pas…

Il fut coupé par ma meilleure amie qui l'embrassa pour le faire taire. J'en profitai pour entrer rejoindre Pansy. Lorsque je la trouvai, je n'ai pas réussit à m'empêcher de l'embrasser… Et elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

* * *

Maintenant, nous sommes mariés et avons deux enfants, des jumeaux aux noms de James et Laurent. Hermione a fini par marié Drago, eux aussi ont un enfant, une fillette de 4 ans, elle se nomme Victoria. Ron, quant à lui, il est mort durant la bataille finale en sauvant sa petite sœur. Ginny a marié Blaise. Tout est bien qui fini bien !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
